


Dia's Wish

by Varewulf



Series: Ruby The Demon Summoner [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Demon Summoning, F/F, Yohane - Freeform, Yuri, demon Maru, implied DiaKanaMari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: It was a quiet day at the Kurosawa residence, and Hanamaru showed up while Dia was trying to relax.A continuation of the Ruby The Demon Summoner series.





	Dia's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the seed of this idea for at least a month now, but I haven't been able to figure out what to do with it. Yet I wanted to make an earnest attempt before I get started on doing any Christmas fics for the year.

It was a quiet Saturday at the Kurosawa residence, just past noon. Dia was sitting in the lounge with a cup of tea, and a magazine about idol fashion. It was actually Ruby's, since she was more into the fashion side of things than Dia, but their love of idols was shared between them. So they shared magazines, and other materials too. Each of them only had so much allowance after all, and bought what they felt was most important to them.

Dia had actually tried to start a school idol club in her first year of school. It hadn't really gone anywhere, but it was how she had met Kanan and Mari. Her precious friends. Ruby might not be aware, but Dia hadn't really had many friends before that either. It was true that she had an easier time talking to people, but that was in part because she knew that was what was expected of her. It was the mask she wore, the front she presented. So she had friends, but Kanan and Mari were her only close friends. The only ones she was comfortable with letting down her walls around. Most of them, at least.

"Dia-chan~" A sing-song voice called out to her, and Dia looked over at what had become a very familiar face around here. And the only person to call her -chan. At least since Kanan and Mari stopped using honorifics.

"Hello, Hanamaru-san," Dia said. Her sister's girlfriend, Kunikida Hanamaru. Ruby still denied they were girlfriends, even though it seemed clear as day to Dia. She had walked in on them doing... something she was certain regular friends wouldn't do. While giving Ruby The Talk had been amusing, it hadn't resulted in Ruby opening up more about what her relationship to Hanamaru and Yoshiko actually was. Maybe she was still worried Dia would tell their parents... the thought that Ruby might not trust her stung a little.

The two of them used to be closer. But since Dia graduated, the amount of time she spent with Ruby had gone down. And the developments between her, Kanan, and Mari made it natural to spend more time with them. She felt like a bad sister for not noticing how Ruby had been feeling. But still...

"You can just call me Maru, zura," Hanamaru said as she sat down right next to Dia. Dia still had no idea where these two had come from. She thought she had known of everyone on Ruby's grade level at the school, and she couldn't remember anyone like those two. Maybe she had simply forgotten. Maybe the two of them had transferred in. Maybe they were first-years, but she hadn't gotten that impression.

"Thank you, but Hanamaru-san is fine," Dia said. No longer calling her Kunikida-san had been a big enough step.

Hanamaru shrugged. "If you say so, zura," she said, and leaned forward to grab one of Dia's tea biscuits.

"Hey!" Dia raised her voice in protest, but Hanamaru had already managed to take a bite.

Hanamaru gave Dia a curious look. "Oh, do you want it back, zura?" she asked, and offered the half-eaten biscuit to Dia.

"No, thank you..." Dia said. Maybe it was best to change the topic. "Where's Ruby?" she asked.

Hanamaru popped the rest of the biscuit into her mouth. "She's doing homework with Yohane, zura," she said in a bubbly tone, and licked one of her fingers. Which made Dia feel a little tingle she couldn't explain.

Dia was always a little on edge around Hanamaru. On the surface she seemed like an ordinary enough girl. Friendly, though a little blunt, or even curt at times. Yet there was something about her that didn't feel quite right, and Dia couldn't put her finger on it. There was something about the look in her eye. The way she carried herself. Her curious pattern of speech, which was at once very casual, but also old-fashioned in certain ways. Something about Hanamaru felt off, but Dia couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

"And you're not helping out?" Dia asked.

"Eh. There's only math and geography left, and that's not really my thing, zura," Hanamaru answered, and smiled at Dia. Ruby had mentioned how Hanamaru had a tendency to get easily bored if the topic wasn't something she was interested in. Still seemed rare for her to leave Ruby's side, but she had started approaching Dia more lately. Perhaps she wanted to get on her good side. She was clearly an intelligent girl, so maybe she had noticed that Dia didn't fully trust her.

As for Yoshiko, Dia wasn't sure what to think there either. She was certainly more polite than Hanamaru, and more responsible. Seemingly always helping Ruby out with homework, studying, and such. Taking away what used to be Dia's job. That was fine though, Dia kept telling herself. She didn't have time to always be there any longer. Yet part of her felt like she should make the time.

The strange thing about Yoshiko was how stiff she appeared. While Hanamaru seemed entirely too comfortable in every situation, Yoshiko was just about the opposite. She always seemed out of place. It wasn't like Dia was entirely unsympathetic to that, as both she and Ruby were also somewhat awkward around people they didn't know, but it often felt like Yoshiko was hiding something. Dia wasn't fond of that feeling. What if it was something that could hurt Ruby?

"So you came here to steal my snacks?" Dia asked accusingly. She could tell Hanamaru was eyeing the remaining biscuits, so she quickly snatched one for herself. They had been bought with her allowance, after all.

"I can't hang out with my darling Ruby's adorable older sister, zura?" Hanamaru retorted, and flashed a grin. Dia felt at times like Hanamaru was the one treating her as the younger one between them, and that irked her too. Especially since despite being shorter, and all other evidence to the contrary, Hanamaru was the one who seemed like the more imposing figure. And she acted far too familiar. There were so many mysteries with this girl that Dia found it really hard to relax around her.

Yet she couldn't deny that Ruby was a lot happier now. So long as that didn't change, or so long as Dia didn't discover anything damning, she would do her best to get along with Ruby's strange new friends.

"If there's nothing you want, I'd like to get back to reading," Dia said with a slight sigh.

"So cold, zura," Hanamaru said dramatically. "What are you reading?" she asked after a brief pause for effect.

"Just a magazine I borrowed from Ruby," Dia answered, and opened it back to the page she had been at. Hanamaru was clearly just here to goof around, and Dia didn't feel like indulging that right now.

"Hmmmm..." Hanamaru leaned against Dia to get a look for herself. "So that's the kind of thing you're into, zura..." she said in what sounded like a highly suggestive tone.

 _Soft_. The thought flashed through Dia's mind before she could help it, and she quickly banished it. She could tell her cheeks were a little warm, but did her best to ignore it. What was with this girl? First of all, Dia already had Kanan and Mari. Second of all, Hanamaru was with Ruby. Even if it had been an option, she wasn't going to enter a relationship with her sister and her sister's girlfriend. That would just hurt too many people.

"Do you mind?" Dia said, a lot sharper than she had intended. She was feeling increasingly uncomfortable with this, and what it was making her feel and think.

"No," Hanamaru said in a velvety voice, and for a moment Dia was afraid she was going to push further, but Hanamaru backed off, sat back, and even scooted a little bit away. "Sorry, zura," she said, and the genuine way in which she said it caught Dia off guard.

Dia suppressed a sigh of relief. "Now if you would kindly leave me be," she said, and pointedly looked at the magazine.

Hanamaru sat there in silence for a moment. "Of course, zura," she said, then got up. Dia questioned why she felt so surprised that Hanamaru had listened. Had she suspected she wouldn't? Why would she have thought that? Regardless, Dia was relieved. Though she might feel even more on edge around Hanamaru from now on.

As she was leaving the room, Hanamaru stopped, and turned back towards Dia. "Hey, Dia-chan. Do you have anything you wish for, zura?" she asked.

Dia looked up. What a strange question to suddenly ask. "Wish for?" Dia repeated. "I suppose it would be nice if I was cuter..." Hang on. Why had she just answered that? She hadn't meant to answer that, certainly not like that. "Er... I mean..."

Hanamaru was regarding her with a strange expression, and then smiled a little. "I see... sorry for the strange question, zura," she said, and waved goodbye before turning to walk back to Ruby's room.

Dia couldn't believe she had said that. Where had that come from? She took a deep breath, and sank back into the couch. That had been an intense experience, even if she couldn't explain how or why.

\---

Zuramaru felt something she didn't feel very often. A hint of shame. She had nearly fallen back on old instincts there. Not that that would have normally bothered her, but she really liked Ruby. And she recognised that doing anything to Dia would likely hurt Ruby, and probably Dia too.

Sensing Dia's discomfort had been what finally made her ask herself what she was doing. Succubi came with a highly developed sense of empathy, to the point where they could practically read people's minds with a bit of practice. Maru had had a lot of practice. She wasn't going to just rely on passive skills to carry out her seductions. Instead she delighted in reading people, and learning exactly how to handle them. Mortals could be a lot of fun when you were proactive.

But she was under contract here. While she was sure she could have worked it out somehow, perhaps the more important thing was that she had made a promise. She really liked Ruby, and even if Maru was technically evil, she wasn't a complete monster. The little girl was a precious gem, and Maru would look after her. This she had promised to Ruby, and in a sense to herself.

Not to mention she'd never hear the end of it from Yohane.

Perhaps that was why she had asked Dia about a wish. Maybe she felt a little guilty, and wanted to make up for it. The two sisters were more similar than first impressions would suggest. _Cuter, eh?_ Maru thought Dia was already adorable, but she had sensed the innocent sincerity of the wish. The desire to please the ones she loved. It would be such an easy one to corrupt, but... perhaps it would give Dia the courage to be more proactive herself. So Maru would see what she could do without breaking the rules.

 _Lily would definitely take me to task for being so soft_ , Maru thought with a smile. Haaahhh, she had an urge to stretch her wings. Maybe Ruby would be willing to go flying with her for a while. That would be something they hadn't done yet.

She opened the door to the room. _Ah_. Yohane was giving her a very suspicious look. Maru just closed the door behind herself, and smiled at them both.

"Welcome back, Maru-chan!" Ruby said happily. It was nice to see how much the girl had grown since they got here.

"What have you done?" Yohane asked in a tone filled with as much suspicion as the look she was giving Maru.

"I haven't done anything, zura," Maru responded cheerfully. Ruby was looking curiously between Yohane and Maru.

"No, I can feel it... you've done something..." Yohane said pointedly.

Damned angel senses. Maru thought she had been discreet enough that it wouldn't give Yohane anything to pick up. It wasn't like she had asked for a formal contract, but the touch of suggestion she had used to get Dia to answer truthfully probably created a ripple that the fallen angel was able to detect. Even if she couldn't tell what it was. Yohane could be a pain at times, but Maru still liked her. There weren't many demons who had an angel so interested in them, after all.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maru said, and beamed. "Hey Ruby-chan, do you want to go flying with me, zura?" she asked, changing the topic.

"F-flying?" Ruby sounded immediately cautious.

"Yeah! I promise you'll be 100% safe with me, zura," Maru said with a wide smile.

 _Don't think you're off the hook_. Yohane sent her a telepathic message. Yeah, Maru could figure out later if she wanted to let Yohane in on this or not. Regardless she was sure they both understood it was better to discuss this in private.

"Um..." Ruby glanced over at Yohane as she was thinking over Maru's offer, and the fallen angel didn't offer any protests. Ruby looked back at Maru. "S-sure, if you say so," she replied.

Maru grinned, and took Ruby's hand to help her up. In all honesty she didn't deserve the level of trust Ruby had in her. She was still a demon taking advantage of a mortal. Yet she didn't want to betray that trust. Maybe she was as bad at being evil as Yohane was. No, that would take a lot more than this.


End file.
